


fit me in your pocket

by palalabu



Series: sleepy boyfriends [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palalabu/pseuds/palalabu
Summary: So it’s probably also okay if Carlos just asks him if he wants to live together, right?
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: sleepy boyfriends [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609756
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	fit me in your pocket

Carlos stands staring at his opened fridge for the first time in… almost two weeks? It’s obviously empty since all his pre-prepared meals are sent to Lando’s, where he’d been staying the whole time. Until earlier that day, when Sacha visited them (no, he visited Lando. Not the two of them. Carlos’ brain corrects) and the younger boys spent the whole day locked up in Lando’s gaming room.

Carlos tried to knock and remind them of lunch. But all he got was muffled mumbles of “Later!” 

He had overstayed his welcome, didn't he? He twists his lip, anxious. It’s not that he planned to stay there. It just… sort of happened. It was after the last race before summer break, they’d done their mandatory engineering meeting, decided to have dinner together and Carlos stayed overnight at Lando’s. The fact that it turned into days and weeks was just because there wasn’t a chance for Carlos to go home. It was summer break, they stayed up and woke up late, and they had planned to spend most of the days together anyway. It’d be silly if Carlos had to go home only for a couple hours only to show up at Lando’s place again later on… Right? It was just convenient.

He groans into his empty fridge and slams the door in frustration. No matter how long he stares at it no food will suddenly appear, so fine, he’ll just starve tonight. 

It’s so typical of him. When he likes something, he’d become sort of obsessive. It’d be the only thing he wanted to talk about, to do, and he’d forget anything else. But the problem is, Lando is not a thing. The advice that you have to always give a space rings true obviously not only on track. And Lando is so,  _ so _ young. He had only just truly gained his independence, got his own place he doesn't have to share with anyone. Lando doesn't need a live-in boyfriend. What was he thinking, smothering him with his presence like he did. As if they weren’t teammates that already had to be with each other most days of the year, now he also stayed at his place during breaks.

Looking back, it’s ridiculous to think how easy it was for him to get that close that fast with Lando. Carlos didn't even have anyone he could call a friend in the paddock before Lando. Max was too competitive when Carlos was just a clueless rookie. Nico was much older and had his own world. Daniil perhaps  _ was _ a friend, but their environment didn’t support such relationship to flourish. And so race weekends were just work for Carlos. 

But everything changed with Lando. During the season where he had everything to prove (that he wasn't there just because Fernando pushed him to the team, that he’s actually good enough if given a good car, that he could lead a team, that he’s worthy to be his 2 times world rally champion dad’s son), he found himself laughing more instead, lighter, like he could do anything, like he had someone who’ll always got his back. He had suddenly grown a personality that year, some people would say. But he didn’t. He just had someone to pull it out of him. And it’s all because of the young man sitting across from him during meetings and taking funny pictures of him. The one who called him ‘old man’ from the other side of the garage. The one who’d throw praises at him but keeping him on his toes at the same time.

He didn't plan to fall in love with a boy he initially called  _ pequeño _ behind his back (or in front of him, but in Spanish). Because that was what Lando is for him at the beginning, a kid that looks too young to be in F1. But he couldn’t even call Lando that anymore when his laughter is followed with Carlos’ heart skipping a beat. When Lando’s smiles made Carlos want to kiss him. 

But he couldn’t do anything about it. Because, as Lando would tell him later on, Carlos overthinks everything. He thought about Lando being so young. Being a rookie. And it wasn't even about Carlos wasn't sure Lando had feelings for him. Because he wasn't blind and he saw the way Lando looked at him. And even more when he thought no one was looking at him looking at Carlos. Because it was the same way Carlos was looking at Lando. So, no it wasn't about that. It was about Carlos wanting to make sure he doesn't give anything for Lando to regret. Because what if they got together and Lando’s first season failed spectacularly? What if he blamed their relationship for that? What if  _ Carlos _ blamed their relationship and himself for that?

So Carlos just didn't do anything. They just hung out like friends do. He took Lando shopping like a friend would. And bought him some clothes that won’t make him look too much like a kid. Which was not really what a friend would do, but Carlos insisted Lando needed that. Posting a photo of Lando and calling him “Xmas” was probably not what a friend would do either. But to Carlos, he looked like a Christmas, and he’d done quite a lot of restraining throughout the year, he could at least allow himself that one thing. 

He even took Lando to his favorite burger place. And he just sat there listening, caught off guard, when Lando, with blush creeping from his neck all the way up to his cheeks, started to thank Carlos for being an amazing friend and support during his rookie year. And that Lando couldn't imagine anyone else better than Carlos for a teammate. 

It was a long speech that Lando later on admitted had prepared. And it was flattering. But at the same moment, Carlos also realized that he couldn't let the two of them continue just being friends. Because it was stupid just to think of and Carlos wanted to give more to Lando. So much more. 

So he grabbed Lando’s hand when the younger had finished and left himself out of breath. And in as few words as possible, he made himself clear.  _ I love you. _ He blurted out the words because his chest felt so full with his feelings for Lando. Had been like that for months now and all he could do was to bottle it up. And it was so unlike him to not know exactly what to say or do except that he just had to confess it to Lando. 

Well, he actually knew what he wanted to do. He desperately wanted to kiss Lando right there and then. But they were in the middle of a busy restaurant and they had not even had their burgers yet. And Carlos was not going to waste a good burger ever. So. Lando had to wait. Unfortunately. 

They did post two of the same but different pictures of the meal they were having though. So that was cute.

As cute as Lando’s reddened cheeks when he listened to Carlos’ pouring his heart out, telling him how much he wanted to not just be Lando’s teammate anymore. And Carlos never let go of Lando’s hand. It was really such a feat to eat a burger with just one hand. But they managed to do so. And the second they left P&B, Carlos dragged Lando to the nearest empty alley so he could kiss him senseless, because no, he could not wait until they got into the car. They’d been waiting for almost a year after all. 

Carlos never expected their first kiss would be a spontaneous one, in a back alley of a burger restaurant, against some store wall like a couple of horny teenagers. He’d imagined he would confess to Lando on a proper date, in a nice restaurant, where they have to dress up and the food would be tiny and overpriced. But everything about Lando is unexpected. 

Just like how seamless their transition from teammates and friends to lovers. They are still the same Carlos and Lando. Except with extra kissing and making out and sex. And it’s brilliant. Because Lando is. 

He’s funny. That much is obvious. But the thing is Lando also finds Carlos funny. And he doesn't hear that a lot about himself. He doesn't usually make people laugh. But Lando does laugh, that warmth and pride and love just blooms in his chest whenever he successfully pulls one out from Lando. And Carlos just lives for his laughter. And his smile. And his barely there dimple. 

And what’s even funnier --and a lot more unnerving-- is that Lando thinks Carlos is perfect in every way that he’s not. In his maturity. In his self confidence. When actually Carlos is just better at pretending. All the things that he’s still struggling to grasp are well concealed with discipline and determination. And it’s impossible to keep the smoke and mirrors up, when every time he looks into Lando’s blue eyes he just wants to bare himself.

Carlos remembers clearly how he finally spilled all of his fear to Lando when he couldn't contain it anymore. When he thought Lando deserved to know the truth. 

But of course, Lando surprised him again. Instead, pulling him into a kiss so deep it will forever be branded into Carlos’ mind. Telling Carlos that he’d always be perfect for him  _ \--”even if you’re obsessive, and intense and just as immature as i am”--, _ with a smile Carlos wanted to keep forever. And Carlos just so in love he wanted to live in that moment forever. Didn't even know he would go on without Lando’s hand in his to navigate this life together. 

Fuck. He really needs to learn to reel himself in. He’s already thinking of forever just a few months after they’re getting together. And it’s not that he’s doubting Lando’s love for him. It’s just that, it’s probably too fast for someone who just turned 20 to think of spending the rest of his life with just one person. And Carlos is probably ruining everything by not giving him enough space.

He almost jumps off the couch when his phone rings and brings him back from his spiralling thoughts. 

“Do you want pizza?” is the first thing Lando says to him the second Carlos answers his call. 

And Carlos’ immediate thought is to tell him that pizza doesn't exactly fit with their diet. But then again it’s summer break, so one cheat meal is probably fine. Before he finally settles with a very articulate, “Huh?” instead. 

“I’m going to order pizza for dinner. Do you want me to order you one or do you want to eat something else?”

“You want me there for dinner?”

There’s a pause from the other end. And Carlos could almost hear Lando’s brain ticking. 

“Where else are you going to have your dinner?” 

At his own place. By himself. Because he thought Lando wanted to be alone with his game and his friend and his chat. And just not with his needy boyfriend. 

“Carlos, I’m confused. Do you have plans tonight?” Lando does sound really confused and now Carlos feels guilty. “You didn't even tell me when you left.”

“I… uh…” He rubs his face with his hand, trying to think up some excuse. “I just need to pick up some fresh clothes.” 

“Well, okay. And pizza?”

“Sure.”

“The usual?”

“Yes. Please,” he quickly adds. Because even though Lando doesn't know about his stupidity, Carlos still feels bad and feels like he needs to butter up Lando by being polite. 

He’s an idiot. He knows that. 

“Okay. I’ll order it for you. But,” and Lando tries to sound threatening here, “I’m gonna start eating if it arrives before you. So you better be home fast.”

Carlos couldn't stop the grin from gracing his face.  _ Home. _

“Yeah. I’ll be home soon.”

“Good. Just come quickly. I’m hungry,” Lando whines and hangs up without even saying goodbye. Because why would he, if they’re going to see each other again in half an hour or so anyway.

So it’s probably also okay if Carlos just asks him if he wants to live together, right?

_ Okay, no. Bad Carlos. Too soon.  _ He thinks as he eagerly gets ready to leave. Pocketing his phone, grabbing his car key. 

And shit. He stops right before stepping out. Almost forgetting the fresh clothes he’s supposed to pick up.

  
  



End file.
